My Criminal BOY!
by Higurashi HimeKA
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata harus berpuas diri kala takdir membawanya terjebak dalam masalah bersama sang kriminal tampan, Uchiha Sasuke. Siapa sangka keputusannya kembali ke Jepang justru akan menguak rahasia terbesar di kehidupan mereka./Rewrite (In Progress)!
1. Chapter 1

**My Criminal BOY!**

 **© Masashi Kishimoto**

Sasuke U. X Hinata H.

Romance, etc

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Summary : Hyuuga Hinata harus berpuas diri kala takdir membawanya terjebak dalam masalah bersama sang kriminal tampan, Uchiha Sasuke. Siapa sangka keputusannya kembali ke Jepang justru akan menguak rahasia terbesar di kehidupan mereka.

 **.**

 **WARNING !**

Abal – abal, Typo(s), OOC, Gaje parah dll

 **.**

 **Don't LIKE Don't READ**

 **.**

HAPPY READING!

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Criminal BOY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 1

*.*.*.*.*

Sore yang tenang, setenang air sungai yang membelah Kota Tokyo. Gemericiknya tak terdengar sedikitpun, menandakan bahwa alirannya tidak deras. Namun, mampu membuat apapun tenggelam ke dalamnya. Berkas – berkas sinar jingga yang menyapu hangat dibiaskan dengan begitu indah oleh genangan air yang memancarkan kilauan keemasan di permukaannya. Sang surya yang hendak kembali ke peraduannya di ufuk baratpun tersenyum hangat seakan mengucap salam `Sampai jumpa esok hari`.

Keramahan itu sepertinya dirasakan oleh para makhluk hidup yang berlalu lalang di sekitar jalan tepi sungai. Entah itu tengah menjalankan rutinitas harian atau sekedar menikmati senja langit sore yang mencoba mennawarkan keindahan dengan awan putih kemerah – merahannya.

Pemandangan sore itu, seakan memikat berpasang – pasang mata yang takjub akan lukisan `MAHAKARAYA` sang Pencipta alam semesta, tak terkecuali seorang gadis yang tengah berdiri di sisi jalan dekat sungai. Di sampingnya terduduk manis sebuah koper yang ukurannya lumayan besar. Produk Paris. Gadis itu sepertinya sedang menikmati keindahan yang tersuguh di hadapannya. Melalui sepasang manik lavender miliknya, ia dapat dengan leluasa memandang sisa – sisa berkas cahaya matahari yang mulai memudar .

Senyum gadis itu mengembang seketika tatkala mendengar sesuatu melalui benda putih yang tengah menempel nyaman di telinganya sejak beberapa saat lalu.

.

"I-iya, Nii-san. A-aku sudah sampai," sang gadis terkekeh pelan menjawab pertanyaan seseorang di ujung telepon.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah kau cari alamat yang sudah kuberikan tadi. Jangan sampi hari menjadi gelap sebelum kau menemukannya." Suara pria yang terdengar masih muda di seberang sana tampak tenang, namun ada sedikit nada kekhawatiran di sana.

"Nii-san te-tenang saja, setelah ini a-aku akan mencarinya." Gadis itu mencoba meyakinkan pria yang menghubunginya via telepon yang sepertinya merupakan kakak laki- lakinya.

"Baguslah ! Lebih cepat lebih baik. Jika sudah sampai kabari aku," laki – laki itu sepertinya benar – benar ingin memastikan bahwa gadis itu atau lebih mungkin merupakan adiknya dalam keadaan baik – baik saja dan tidak terjadi suatu hal buruk padanya.

"B-baik ! Aku pa-pasti akan segera memberi tahu Nii-san ji-jika telah sampai di rumah Tenten-nee," gadis itu mengangguk mantap seraya menjawabnya dengan cepat, namun tetap saja tak dapat menghilangkan ke-identikannya sejak dulu, tergagap pada siapa saja.

Laki – laki di ujung sana sedikit terkekeh mendengar suara adiknya itu," Oh, ya! Kau harus ingat! Di Tokyo, tidak semua orang yang terlihat baik itu sesuai dengan sifat aslinya, kadang justru sebaliknya! Jadi berhati – hatilah, jangan mudah percaya pada orang yang baru kau kenal! Mengerti?!"

"I-iya Neji-nii, aku mengerti, jadi be-berhenti menakut – nakuti ku," gadis bersuari indigo tersebut hanya terkikik geli mendengar nasehat atau lebih pantas disebut omelan dari kakak laki – lakinya yang dipanggil dengan nama Neji. Akhirnya tak berapa lama kemudian ia menutup perbincangan via telepon itu.

.

Senyum gadis itu merekah seketika menyaksikan hamparan air bak kilauan emas yang tertangkap pupil pearl-nya. Pemandangan langka itu seolah mengingatkannya akan kenangan sembilan tahun silam.

Saat ia perama kali menginjakkan kakinya di tanah Tokyo, saat untuk pertama kalinya merasakan musim gugur di Jepang, dan saat sosok yang gadis itu kasihi masih berada di sisinya... mendekapnya, menggandeng tangannya, mencium keningnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Namun saat semua itu terjadi ia hanyalah gadis kacil yang tak terlalu pahami arti dari kasih sayang, yang diketahuinya hanyalah rasa tidak ingin kehilangan. Tidak ingin kehilangann keluarganya, terutama sosok wanita dewasa di sisinya. Gadis itu selalu dekat dan ingin menjadi seperti wanita itu, wanita yang senantiasa bersamanya sejak ia belum mengenal kata - kata. Wanita yang telah mengajarinya banyak hal, wanita yang selau membelainya, memeluk, dan memberikan ketenangan padanya. Dia adalah wanita yang telah melahirkannya, yang mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi kelahiran putri pertamanya ke dunia ini. Dialah seorang ibu sejati.

Tanpa terasa air bening menetes dari pelupuk mata keperakan gadis itu. Semua kenangan masa lalunya menguap sudah di tempat ini, tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu perpisahannya dengan sang ibu. Kini ia bukan lagi sosok gadis kecil yang akan menyalahkan semua orang yang tidak mencegah kepergian ibu tercintanya, bukan lagi sosok gadis kecil cengeng yang akan meratapi keadaan yang telah terjadi. Kini ia telah tumbuh menjadi gadis remaja yang tegar dalam mengahadapi kehidupan lantaran 4 tahun yang lalu ia telah berjanji di hadapan Kami-sama bahwa ia pasti akan baik – baik saja setelah ini, setelah semua kejadian yang telah menimpanya. Perpisahan dengan sang ibu membuatnya lebih tabah menerima kenyataan yang ada. Kenyataan yang pernah menorehkan luka di hatinya, yang sempat membuatnya putus asa. Namun luka itu berangsur – angsur sembuh seiring berjalannya waktu, meski tetap meninggalkan bekas setidaknya kini luka itu tak menimbulkan rasa sakit lagi. Rasa sakit yang terakhir di deritanya saat berumur 12 tahun.

Perlahan – lahan cairan bening yang telah menetes beberapa saat yang lalu kini tumpah dengan deras, menganak sungai di pipi putihnya,, meruntuhkan pertahanannya yang mulai goyah. Namun, bukan berarti rasa sakit dan keputus asaan itu kembali lagi. Air mata hanya simbol esok yang lebih cerah dan rasa rindu yang diderita olehnya selama ini. Karena tegar dan tabah saja tak cukup untuk menghapus rasa kehilangan. Detik itu juga ia menyeka air matanya, tak ingin terus – menerus terbelenggu memori masa lalu karena baginya masa sekaranglah yang harus ia pikirkan untuk menjadikan lebih sempurna dan BAHAGIA SELAMANYA.

Bulir – bulir air mata tak tampak lagi di kedua kelopak matanya, menandakan tekad yang ia bangun telah berhasil mengalahkan masa lalunya. Memberikan kekuatan baru untuk menghadapi hari esok yang menantinya. Kini gadis itu mulai tersenyum kembali, senyum yang sempat pudar beberapa saat lalu, SENYUM yang lebih cerah tentunya. Secerah hatinya saat ini.

Tak terasa waktu berlalu dengan cepat, secepat hembusan angin musim gugur yang menerbangkan daun – daun momiji semerah darah. Menggerai lembut surai panjang indigo. Tak ingin berlarut – larut dalam kenangan masa lalu sang gadis menghirup nafas dalam - dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, menormalkan sirkulasi udara di paru – parunya.

.

"Aku rindu Kaa-san, aku ingin mengulang semua kebersamaan kita di sini. Di tempat ini, tempat favorit kita dulu."

.

Gadis itu tersenyum tatkala melihat sebuah foto di ponsel flip putinya, foto yang menampakkan manusia bergender sama tengah tersenyum seraya bergandengan tangan menyaksikann keindahan _**`sunset`**_. Namun sayang, gambar tersebut di ambil dari arah samping, memungkinkan wajah kedua objeknya tidak terlihat secara keseluruhan.

.

"Kaa-san, .. sepertinya aku ingin mengabadikan moment keduaku di sini, tapi sayang, tidak ada lagi yang memaniku berfoto seperti yang selalu Kaa-san lakukan dulu."

.

Beberapa foto berhasil terabadikan berkat ponsel miliknnya, menampilkan seorang gadis manis yang tersenyum dengan **_background_** matahari yang hampir tenggelam. Sungguh pemandangan yang menakjubkan.

Raut wajah sang gadis indigo nampak bahagia melihat hasil potret yang diperolehnya. Ia lantas menyimpan semua foto yang diperoleh dalam folder pribadi miliknya. Senyum kepuasaan terus terpatri di wajah cantiknya.

Teringat akan sesuatu, gadis bermanik lavender itu mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang berisikan alamat rumah seseorang dari dalam tas-nya. Daerah yang dituliskan masih terasa asing baginya. Mungkin saja ia akan tersesat nanti, jika mencarinya seorang diri. Gadis itu butuh bantuan seseorang. Namun, ia tak mungkin bertanya pada setiap makhluk hidup yang ia temui, melainkan ia akan menyewa sebuah taksi dan memintanya mengantarkan ke alamat yang ada di genggamannya sekarang.

 **My Criminal BOY!**

*.*.*.*.*

Di jalan besar yang nampak lengang tak jauh dari jembatan penghubung antara hilir sungai Tokyo, terlihat sebuah mobil sport Ferary meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi seakan akan jalan tersebut merupakan lintasan arena balap. Kecepatanya mencapai batas maksimum hingga menghasilkan deru keras yang CUKUP untuk memekakkan telinga. Tak seberapa jauh di depan melaju dua buah mobil yang tak kalah kencang. Hanya berupa **_`JEEP`_** namun dua kendaraan tersebut telah di modifikasi sedemikian rupa. Hingga kecepatannya mampu menandingi kecepatan mobil sport tercepat sekalipun.

Sepasang mata Onyx tak henti – hentinya terfokus pada dua buah objek yang menjadi incarannya. MEGAWASI setiap gerak – gerik mencurigakan kendaraan di depannya. Bak berada dalam **_medan magnetik_** , ke mana pun arah target buruannya meluncur maka mobil si pemilik mata kelam pun terus mengikutinya. Melalui **_headset_** yang terpasang di kedua indera pendengarannya pria berambut raven itu berkomunikasi dengan seseorang entah siapa.

.

" ** _Target_** di temukan, segera kirim mereka berlawanan arah jam dua, cepat, sebelum mereka berhasil lolos!"

Tak selang berapa lama kemudian sang pria berambut raven menyeringai,"Cih. Tak akan kubiarkan kalian **_lolos_** dengan mudah."

 **Tbc.**

A/N : Fiuhhhh *menghela nafas* Hay hay hay kali ini saya membawa fic berbeda dengan judul `My Criminal BOY`. Sebenernya udah lama pengen ku publish tapi..tapi... #gak_punya_akun T.T `n maaf kalau agak tersa aneh soalnya ini bener – bener fic pertama banget yg aku tulis apa adanya. Udah lama juga nganggur di buku XD

Okay, kurasa itu saja yang ingin aku sampaikan kali ini. Sesuai dengan yang aku cantumkan, fic ini akan membahas seputar kehidupan pairing SH. Di sini juga belum ada interaksinya, jadi buat yang nunggu sabar dulu X3 *emang ada yang nunggu?*

Di akhir kata salam hangat untuk para READER-san,

Higurashi HimeKA

.

Mind to RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

**My Criminal BOY!**

 **© Masashi Kishimoto**

Sasuke U. X Hinata H.

Romance, Action, etc

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Summary : Hyuuga Hinata harus berpuas diri kala takdir membawanya terjebak dalam masalah bersama sang kriminal tampan, Uchiha Sasuke. Siapa sangka keputusannya kembali ke Jepang justru akan menguak rahasia terbesar di kehidupan mereka.

 **.**

 **WARNING !**

Abal – abal, Typo(s), OOC, Alur lambat, Gaje parah dll

 **.**

 **Don't LIKE Don't READ**

 **.**

HAPPY READING!

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Criminal BOY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 2

*.*.*.*.*

" ** _Target_** di temukan, segera kirim mereka berlawanan arah jam dua, cepat, sebelum mereka berhasil lolos!"

Tak selang berapa lama kemudian sang pria berambut raven menyeringai,"Cih. Tak akan kubiarkan kalian lolos dengan mudah."

Pria berkulit putih itu menyeringai. Merasa yakin bahwa usahanya kali ini pasti akan berhasil. Berbekalkan pengalaman kegagalan beberapa waktu lalu, ia telah menyusun rencana dengan pertimbangan sedemikian rupa hingga memperoleh strategi yang cukup sempurna untuk memudahkan menangkap buronan mereka.

Tiba-tiba sepasang mata kelamnya menangkap pergerakan bayangan seseorang. Bukan. Itu bukan bayangan melainkan salah seorang mangsanya bergerak keluar jendela. Dengan separuh badan yang bebas di sisi kiri mobil ia merogoh sesuatu.

Atau tepatnya dua buah benda gelap yang kemudian diarahkan kepadanya.

"Tch..! Mengandalkan senjata itu lagi, huh?"

Pemuda bermodel emo itu sebisa mungkin menjaga emosinya, melupakan fakta bahwa yang tengah ia hadapi bukanlah 'orang-orang sembarangan'.

 **DOR!**

Sebuah timah panas melesat menuju target.

Dengan gesit pria raven itu menghindar. Pengalaman telah memupuknya hingga dapat mengendalikan _blue dark ferary_ di arena berbahaya tanpa hambatan berarti.

"Cih, hanya segitukah kemampuan kalian?!" Dengan nada mengejek pria yang diketahui bermarga Uchiha dari simbol kipas berwarna merah dan putih pada lengan _T-shirt_ nya itu memaparkan pertanyaan. Tentu hanyalah telinga sensitifnya yang mampu mendengar.

 _"_ _Lumayan juga." Ujar salah seorang yang telah melayangkan serangan beberapa saat yang lalu._

 _"_ _Lihat! Apa kau bisa menghindari yang ini?!"_

Kini tak hanya sebuah senjata, melainkan dua buah pistol yang siap memuntahkan timah panas kapan saja.

"Percuma." Uchiha muda mengangkat sudut bibirnya. Tak ada rasa gentar secuil pun.

Ia menikmatinya.

 **DOR!**

 **DOR! DOR!**

 **DOR!**

Beberapa tembakan dilesatkan. Dengan lihai sang Uchiha mengendalikan mobilnya menghindari luncuran serangan demi serangan.

 _"_ _Mari kita lihat seberapa lama kau dapat bertahan, bocah!"_

Tembakan beruntun tanpa henti dilayangkan, membuat pemilik mata _onyx_ terus mengelak dari timah panas yang siap menembus raganya kapan saja. Mempertaruhkan nyawa tunggal miliknya.

 **BRAKK**

Secara mengejutkan dua jeep di depannya berbalik arah. Lantas menghantam mesin pacuannnya dari dua arah.

Samping guna mengecohnya. Sedang arah depan untuk mengunci pergerakan.

 _Kheh, benar-benar licik._

Selama beberapa detik pemuda itu kehilangan kendali. Alhasil, _ferary_ miliknya oleng. _Nyaris_ menabrak pagar pembatas jalan.

Terjadi percikan api kecil di bagian mesin mobil. Menimbulkan asap tebal yang membumbung tinggi.

" _Shit_!"

Pemuda beriris kelam itu hanya bisa memandangi dua kendaraan yang tadi sempat membuatnya hampir celaka perlahan menjauh.

.

'Ponselku' sang Uchiha teringat akan alat telekomunikasinya. Ia mencari-carinya di _dashboard_ juga bawah kemudi. Nihil. Ia tak menemukannya.

"Ck, sial. Tidak ada."

Susah payah pria Uchiha itu melepas _seatbelt_ yang telah mengamankannya beberapa saat lalu. Lantas dibukanya pintu kemudi yang sempat memperoleh benturan keras.

 _GREAT!_ Sungguh di luar perkiraan!

Bersyukur pemuda tersebut tidak cedera. Hanya sedikit keram pada salah satu kakinya akibat terlalu kuat menginjak pedal rem. Di bagian kiri badan mobil terdapat goresan panjang. Lecet akibat bergesekan terlalu kuat dengan _jeep_ sialan.

'Dasar payah! Aku harus menghubungi mereka sekarang' pikirannya. Ia telah kehilangan jejak targetnya entah berapa waktu lalu.

Menggeram kesal. Sungguh, ia benci saat harus menelan pil pahit kegagalan.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

* * *

 **My Criminal BOY!**

*.*.*.*.*

"Hahh," Ia hembuskan nafas berkali-kali. Kabut tipis muncul dari permukaan bibirnya. Udara semakin beku dan ia tak tahu letak telepon umum terdekat.

Memandang ke atas sekali lagi. Pemuda itu tahu akan sangat sulit menghubungi seseorang saat senja mulai menampakkan diri. Kakinya pun terasa pegal karena terlalu jauh melangkah.

Pemuda _raven_ itu melirik arloji di tangan kirinya. Sudah pukul 05.47 sore. Pantas saja tak ada manusia berlalu lalang di sekitarnya. Di bawah pohon momiji tempatnya berpijak.

'Tidak ada cara lain' ujarnya dalam hati. Kedua mata _onyx_ -nya menjelajah tiap objek yang dapat dijangkau.

 _"_ _Heh, tak ada keberuntungan yang tak memihakku!'_ Setelah mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Penjahat, huh? Setidaknya julukan itu tak begitu buruk."

Dengan kaki yang telah sedikit pulih sang Uchiha berlari ke arah seorang gadis berambut panjang. Bukan gadisnya, melainkan ponsel yang ada padanya. Pun gadis itu tak menyadari kehadirannya.

Sejenak pria raven itu mengamati ponsel yang berada dalam genggaman jari-jari lentik gadis yang memunggungi. Sekilas menyerupai miliknya yang entah berada di mana beberapa waktu lalu, hanya berbeda warna dan tipe-nya saja. Secepat kilat sang Uchiha melancarkan aksinya, merenggut ponsel dari si pemilik.

"Ah!" pekik sang gadis yang kaget dan bingung dengan peristiwa yang terjadi. Namun ia hanya diam mematung, mencerna apa yang tengah dialaminya. Sedetik kemudian ia baru menyadari keadaannya sekarang. Menyadari bahwa tadi baru saja ada.

"Pe-pencuri! Kembalikan ponselku!" Pekiknya sambil berlari dengan susah payah akibat berat yang sedang diseretnya. Sungguh reflek yang lamban.

Sang pria raven menyeringai mendengar seseorang tengah meneriakinya pencuri, ia membalikkan badan untuk sekedar melihat rupa orang yang mengejarnya.

"Gadis bodoh," seringainya bertambah lebar saat menyadari bahwa seseorang yang mengejarnya adalah gadis dengan kaki mungil yang berlarian dengan mengikut sertakan koper besar di tangannya. Tentu saja hal itu hanya akan menghambat pergerakan.

Sang Uchiha muda tersenyum jahil ketika menyadari bahwa gadis beriris lavender itu kian mendekat. Ia yakin bila gadis itu tak akan pernah mencapainya. Jika memang ia benar-benar maraton. Akhirnya, ia putuskan berlari dalam posisi mundur sehingga memudahkan memantau keadaan. Membuat si gadis tambah kerepotan, itu tujuan utamanya.

 _Onxy_ kini mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke arah layar ponsel yang berada dalam genggamannya. Ia mengaktifkan **_GPS_** untuk melacak _jeep_ yang menjadi targetnya beberapa saat lalu. Hasilnya nol. Ia telah kehilangan jejak.

Rahang wajah pemuda uchiha itu tiba-tiba mengeras, aura kelam jelas menguar dari tubuhnya. Hawa dingin musim gugur yang menyeruak bertambah mencekam dengan keadaan tersebut. Ia telah gagal. Untuk kedua kalinya.

Ia payah.

"Arrgh!"

Emosi pemuda itu meledak seketika menyadari kenyataan itu. Ia sudah sering berteriak kesal, memaki dirinya sendiri, ia yang terlalu lemah untuk mengatasi semuanya dengan baik.

Sang gadis indigo masih setia berlari mengejar seorang pencuri yang telah mengambil aset pribadinya. Tapi mungkin sekarang tidak bisa lagi dikatakan mengejar karena pemuda yang menggenggam ponselnya telah berhenti bergerak beberapa meter di depannya. Ia mensyukuri hal itu. Setidaknya situasi ini dapat memudahkannya mendapatkan apa yang telah dirampas darinya.

Gadis beriris lavender pucat memutuskan untuk menghampiri sesosok makhluk jangkung yang diyakininya merupakan seorang pencuri. Dengan ragu-ragu ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pemuda yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Menekan segala resiko yang memenuhi benaknya.

"Ka..kau-"

"Kembalikan ponselku, dasar pencuri!"

Sebuah kalimat akhirnya berhasil lolos dari bibirnya melawan rasa gugup yang semakin mendera. Sesaat sepasang _pearl_ memperhatikan raut dingin pemuda di hadapannya. Tidak begitu jelas memang. Namun tatapan tajam kedua _onyx_ seakan-akan mampu menusuk kedua bola mata.

Nyalinya sedikit menciut melihat pemuda di depannya.

"Ji-jika kau memang membutuhkan uang, aku bisa memberinya sedikit padamu, tapi aku mohon ke-kembalikan ponselku!" Kedua manik pucat menyembunyikan tatapannya di balik poni tebal, ya, si gadis indigo menunduk berusaha untuk tak beradu pandang dengan pemilik iris sekelam malam.

Sang pemuda menakutkan–menurut gadis itu- masih juga tak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri. Berkas-berkas sinar matahari yang menerpa wajahnya semakin memperjelas guratan emosi. Seolah tak mempedulikan gadis yang tengah memohon kepadanya, pria bergaya rambut emo itu justru memainkan jemarinya di _keypad_ ponsel flip putih curiannya. Sebenarnya tak ada niatan untuk mencuri dalam hatinya, sekedar meminjam sementara tanpa meminta izin. Sungguh pencuri yang terlalu banyak alasan, bukan?

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar nada tungguh dar _i load speaker_ ponsel yang bertengger nyaman di dekat telinga pemuda tersebut. Tak berapa lama akhirnya terdengar suara seseorang yang menjawab panggilan.

 **"** **Ya,** ** _hallo_** **?!"** terdengar suara seorang pemuda yang sepertinya sebaya dengan si pemilik mata _onyx_.

"Hn."

 **"** **Sasuke?! Ada apa?"** tanya pemuda di ujung telepon yang ternyata familiar dengan suara orang yang menghubunginya.

"Cih, aku kehilangan mereka."

 **"** **Hahh, sudah ku duga."** Si penerima telepon sepertinya sudah mengerti situasinya.

Terdengar suara gemerisik di ujung telepon, sepertinya ada orang lain di sana yang menyimak perbincangannya.

 **"** **Yo, TEMEEEE! Kau DI MANA? Kenapa tadi kami tidak bisa menghubungimu? Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Kami sangat menghawatirkanmu?"** Tanya seseorang bertubi-tubi dengan suara cemprengnya yang menggebu.

Sasuke menjauhkan ponselnya –ralat- ponsel gadis yang masih setia menunggunya dengan wajah _innocent_ -bodoh nya. Seolah mengemis sedikit saja kebaikan hati.

"Diam kau, Dobe! Berisik." Caci Sasuke yang merasa terganggu dengan volume keras lawan bicaranya.

 **"** **Hehehe, maaf Teme! Eh, kau di mana? Tadi kami menemukan mobilmu rongsokanmu di pinggir jalan, tapi kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"** Tanya seseorang yang sepertinya ingin mengetahui kondisi temannya sekarang.

"Hn." Lagi-lagi dua huruf konsonan itu sebuah mantra ampuh untuk menyumpal mulut cerewet yang terus mengoceh.

 **"** **Ck, dasar TEME! Katakan kau ada di mana sekarang, biar kami jemput."** Tawar pemuda yang jelas-jelas tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa dongkolnya.

'Apa dia menghubungi temannya untuk membantunya? HAH! Jangan-jangan di berniat merampokku' Secara ajaib muncul rambu-rambu waspada di benak gadis itu. Di tolehkan kepalanya ke kiri lantas ke kanan. Gawat! Tak ada seorang pun.

Pikirannya buntu, tak ada manusia yang mungkin dapat ia mintai tolong. 'Kami sama! Apa yang harus aku lakukan'

"Tid-"

 **BRUKH**

Ucapannya tepotong kala dirasakannya sebuah tubuh menerjangnya. Mencoba merebut benda di genggamannya. _HELL NO!_

Segera ia angkat ponsel itu tinggi-tinggi. Menyulitkan siapa pun yang ingin meraihnya. Dalam hal ini mungkin gadis indigo lah yang di masudkan.

"Tolong turunkan ponsel itu ku..ku mohon!" Di tangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Biarlah pencuri itu menertawakannya. Wajahnya teramat memelas. Ia SANGAT kesulitan bahkan untuk meraih lengan kekar di depannya, ah, bukan bahkan jarak keduanya tak sampai setengah meter.

Tanpa sadar sebelah sudut bibirnya tertarik. Rupanya pemuda jangkung itu memiliki rencana lain. "Tch, coba saja."

Selang sekian detik, tubuh Sasuke melesat pergi.

"Tunggu! Jangan lari!" Panik. Gadis indigo itu berteriak kesal. Harus bisa sedikit lebih cepat. Kakinya mulai pegal dipaksakan mencapai si pemuda keparat.

Memori berapa saat lalu mendadak muncul ke permukaan.

 _"_ _Oh, ya! Kau harus ingat! Di Tokyo, tidak semua orang yang terlihat baik itu sesuai dengan sifat aslinya, kadang justru sebaliknya! Jadi berhati – hatilah, jangan mudah percaya pada orang yang baru kau kenal! Mengerti?!"_

Ah, ucapan nii-san nya teringiang.

Baka. Baka. Baka.

Gadis itu menyesal mengacuhkan wejangan kakaknya. Ternyata benar, JANGAN MUDAH PERCAYA PADA SEORANG YANG BARU KAU KENAL!

Sayang kasusnya kali ini berbeda. Ia bahkan tak tahu-menahu tentang si tukang curi. Kenal pun dirasanya tidak.

"Hoshh..hoshh.."

Paru-paru nya sesak. Mulutnya megap-megap meraup pasokan udara. Tubuhnya menekuk, matanya terpejam. Kedua tangannya menekan lututnya.

Dampak lari maraton sore hari sungguh buruk. Belum sampai lima belas menit tenaganya terkuras habis.

 **"** **Teme! Teme! Teme! Teme! Apa kau masih di situ?"** Gerutuan di seberang telepon menyadarkan si surai raven. Ia terlalu sibuk mengamati perempuan bodoh yang tak jua menyerah mengejarnya.

"Urusai."

Dering nada putus-putus mengiringi decakan sang Uchiha. Benar-benar berisik si kuning itu.

Secara mengejutkan ada tangan berjari lentik yang memanfaatkan keadaannya yang tak lagi berlari. Berusaha merebut ponsel dari genggaman Sasuke. Tak mau kalah, pemuda itu secara reflek ikut menariknya. Mempertahankan. Sontak badannya berputar ke belakang. Dia. Si gadis indigo berada dihadapannya. Bersama-sama saling memperebutkan.

Si mata elang menatap tajam lavender yang tak kalah nyalang atau malah terlihat lucu. Namun posisi itu tak bertahan lama karena sekarang telah tergantikan posisi yang jauh lebih ekstrim.

 **BRUKH**

 _Onyx_ dan lavender membelalak seketika. Menyadari suatu yang lembut kini saling bersentuhan. Menghantarkan sensasi aneh yang muncul dan kehangatan yang dirasakan masing-masing pihak. Menyatukan nafas yang saling beradu. Darah keduanya berdesir lambat menghayati apa yang mereka rasakan saat ini. Matahari jingga yang semakin bersembunyi menjadi satu-satunya saksi bisu tentang keduanya.

Sang gadis indigo dapat jelas merasakan wajahnya memanas kala itu. Saat di mana semburat-semburat merah bermunculan di masing-masing pipi putihnya. Sinar redup mentari menerpa dua insan yang tak lekas beranjak. Menciptakan jarak.

Kenapa kegilaan ini terasa menyenangkan. Seolah jutaan kupu-kupu berterbangan memnuhi perutmu. Gadis itu tahu ini salah. Namun ia merasa _nyaman_.

Justru keadaan itu memperparah rona merah yang menghiasi wajah pualamnya. Bagaimana tidak? Pemuda yang berada dekat dengannya. Di atasnya. Menindihnya, merupakan sosok yang memiliki rupa

 _'_ _Tampan'_ Tak sadar, ia memuji lelaki itu. Dalam hati.

 _'_ _Sangat tampan'_ Untuk kedua kalinya ia menyadari kenyataan bahwa wajah pemuda yang dipandangnya memanglah rupawan. Meski cahaya matahari telah lenyap tergantikan sorot bulan pucat langit malam. Ia tak buta untuk menyangkal semua fakta itu.

 _'_ _Penjahat tampan.'_ Itulah kesan pertamanya.

Posisi itu bertahan beberapa menit sebelum sang gadis lavender tak sadarkan diri. Batinnya tak sanggup terlalu lama beradu pandang dengan pemilik _onyx_ penghipnotis.

Dia beranjak. Lamat-lamat Sasuke mengamati tubuh mungil yang baru ditimpanya.

"Pulm." Bibir ranum berwarna merah muda. Ada sensasi kenyal saat mengecupnya. Rasanya seperti menyentuh gumpalan kapas. Dingin dan lembut.

"Keh." Sasuke enyahkan pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Tak berguna.

Langkahnya lebar-lebar. Menjauhi gadis yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Tak peduli. Ia tak ada urusan dengan perempuan itu.

Tepat lima meter dari tempat semula, pemuda itu tersadar. Benda persegi panjang masih ia genggam erat.

"Ck. Sial."

Dengan keterpaksaan ia memboyong gadis itu dalam gendongannya. Terlalu menyulitkan jika harus menyampirkannya di bahu atau memaksanya melekat di punggung.

Ala bridal style Sasuke membopongnya. Tak ada ucapan ataupun gerutuan. Koper yang tergeletak juga ia jumput. Entah bagaimana pun caranya, ia harus menemukan kendaraan umum.

"Semoga tak terlalu jauh."

Setelah sadar Sasuke tak akan sudi beramah-tamah. Gadis merepotkan itu harus segera enyah dari pandangannya.

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Entah telah berapa lama keterlambatan up date chapter 2 ini. Saya hanya mampu mengucapkan 'Hontouni Gomenasai'. Ada banyak hal yang perlu dikoreksi tentang kemampuan menulis saya. Seorang pemula dalam dunia per-fanfiksian. :) Tanpa dukungan kalian fiksi ini bukan apa-apa. Sekedar info, genre fic dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu sesuai alur.**

 **Special Thanks to:**

 **sasuhina69, lovely sasuhina, ana, angels0410, Rei D'Nightmare, hitora kun, nana chan, WandahF, oormiwa**

Satu review sungguh berarti bagi kelanjutan fic ini. Semoga tidak mengecewakan.

Higurashi HimeKA

.

 **Mind to RnR?**


End file.
